1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to rotary cylinder engines and, more specifically, to a valveless revolving cylinder engine having a radially bored cylinder block that revolves within a stationary fixed housing with a combustion chamber and intake and exhaust ports and that align with the cylinder bore as the cylinder block rotates through its cycle to control the admission to, the trapping in and the exhausting of the working medium from the cylinder. Low friction and high polar moment of inertia enable the engine to idle at a low RPM. Furthermore, the gas flow potential of the ports enables high RPM power. The area and position of the ports are mechanically varied with engine load and RPM to optimize efficiency over a broad range of engine speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other rotating cylinder engines. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 19,715 issued to Rogers on Mar. 23, 1858.
Another patent was issued to Pollack on Feb. 21, 1865 as U.S. Pat. No. 46,470. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 112,688 was issued to Cohen on Mar. 14, 1871 and still yet another was issued on Feb. 27, 1883 to Sanderson as U.S. Pat. No. 273,162.
Another patent was issued to Brockie et al. on Dec. 28, 1886 as U.S. Pat. No. 355,131. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 835,741 was issued to Williams on Nov. 13, 1906. Another was issued to Waltman on Nov. 15, 1910 as U.S. Pat. No. 975,485 and still yet another was issued on Nov. 26, 1918 to Sunderman as U.S. Pat. No. 1,285,835 on Nov. 26, 1918.
Another patent was issued to McDonald on May 25, 1920 as U.S. Pat. No. 1,341,332. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 3,939,808 was issued to Kostecki et al. on Feb. 24, 1976. Another was issued to Triulzi on Aug. 15, 1978 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,106,443 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 23, 1981 to Olsgaard as U.S. Pat. No. 4,274,327.
The two L-shaped stationary hollow steam heads C D, Cxe2x80x2 Dxe2x80x2, applied and arranged substantially as described, to constitute stationary journals for the two-hubbed drum or fly-wheel E, and bearings for the cylinder journals, while they also constitute valves for the induction and education of the steam, substantially as described herein.
The combination and arrangement of steam machinery, operating substantially in the manner and on the principles herein set forth.
In a rotary engine, consisting of a cylinder supported in a trunnion eccentric to the shaft of a flywheel, to a pin on which the piston-rod is connected, the combination of ports n and w in the face of the cylinder with a steam port n and exhaust port q in the bearing, when the said ports are arranged as described.
In a rotary engine, the combination of the cam-track C, piston rod B, carrying a piston-head, b, and having rollers c c at each end, the rotary cylinder A, having ports k k, and the rotary valve G, having ports h I and hollow valve stem g substantially as shown and described.
The combination of the stationary cylindrical casing A, having end covers provided with annular recesses, the revolving cylindrical body B, having the diametric slot, and the rectangular piston P, arranged to traverse the slot, with the circular discs D, sunk in the annular recesses of the end covers of the casing, and having a shaft, S, extended through the casing, and the crank-pin C, extending entirely across the revolving body and through the piston and secured at it""s opposite ends, respectively, to the circular disks, substantially as
In combination, a stationary frame, a rotary head comprising spaced members, an oscillatory engine mounted between the members of said head, a hollow pivot supporting said engine and subdivided into longitudinal passages which communicated at opposite ends with passages formed in the members of the rotary head, and a crank wheel mounted upon said rotary head and operatively connected with the piston-rod and geared to the stationary frame to effect rotation of the head in the operation of the engine.
In an engine, the combination with a rotary wheel, of concentric gears mounted for rotation independently of each other and independently of the wheel, a motor carried by the wheel, a pinion meshing with said concentric gears and operated by the motor, and operable means for holding eitherof said concentric gears against rotation.
In a rotary internal combustion engine, the combination of a stationary gear, a rotary drive shaft extending axially through said gear, means mounted on said shaft to rotate therewith, a plurality of pinions journaled on said means and geared to the stationary gear, a plurality of cylinders mounted on said frame concentrically of said shaft to rotate together with the frame about the axis of the shaft, there being a group of cylinders for each pinion, pistons in said cylinders, means connecting each group of cylinders to one of said pinions to rotate the pinions for driving the frame and the shaft rotatably, said connections between the pinions and their driving pistons being such that no two cylinders of a group exert their thrust synchronously, and means for conveying and controlling fuel mixture to the cylinders.
In a rotary engine, the combination of a rotatable engine block, a series of cylinder members disposed about the periphery thereof in position for the reciprocation of their pistons transversely of the radii passing therethrough, regulatable means for selectively admitting steam into diametrically oppositely located cylinders, means for exhausting steam to the other pairs of cylinders during the periods of inactivity of the first named pair.
A revolving cylinder internal combustion engine in which a rotor carrying a plurality of piston and cylinder assemblies with their axes at right angles to the rotor axis is mounted in an outer body for rotation responsive to reciprocation of the pistons in the cylinders. In order to improve inlet and exhaust gas control inlet and exhaust to the individual cylinders responsive to rotational movement of the rotor is controlled by cams adjustably carried by the body. Circulation of coolant and/or lubricant through the rotor may be assisted by a centrifugal pumping action responsive to rotor rotation.
A rotary internal combustion engine is described and shown having two piston and cylinder assemblies rotating about a single axis. The pistons reciprocate in rotating cylinders having a four cycle internal combustion engine process to receive air and fuel, to compress the air and fuel, to combust the mixture and to exhaust the gases therefrom. The pistons move in a set relation to each other, being connected by a common rod. The center of rotation of the pistons is dynamic relative to the center of rotation of the cylinders and cylinder blocks. Intake and exhaust valves are positioned about the periphery of the rotor assembly, and have staggered opening and closing schedules in order that air and fuel may be admitted and gases scavenged in accordance with the four cycle internal combustion engine principle. Rotating valve members having diametrical passages are rotated by a common drive, but positioned relative to each other so that their openings sequentially open and close to coordinate with the rotating rotor assembly. Alternative embodiments for use as a compressor are described.
An internal combustion engine, a fluid motor or a pump includes a cylinder block enclosing an elongated cylindrical bore. A double headed piston is slidably mounted within the bore. The piston and cylinder block are rotatable relative to each other about the longitudinal axis of the bore. Rotation is imparted by a sinusoidal cam and a cam follower. Reciprocation of the piston within the bore is accomplished along with corresponding rotational movement of the cylinder block. Opposed ends of the cylinder block include openings which are aligned with and periodically communicate with exhaust and intake chambers. Porting collars are slidably mounted to the cylinder block and are stationary relative to the cylinder.
While these rotating cylinder engines may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine comprising three concentric elements: a stationary fixed housing with intake and exhaust ports and a combustion chamber within the sidewall thereof, a radially bored cylinder block that revolves within said housing to align the cylinder bore with said ports and combustion chamber, and a crank bearing disc and crank pin pivotally connected to a piston head that travels within the cylinder bore.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine having intake and exhaust ports configured accordingly with engine load to provide optimum volumetric efficiency.
One other object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine that is less complex and more efficient than other internal combustion engines.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine that can be designed for two-stroke or four-stroke operation.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine having an extremely broad RPM range wherein the flow potential of the ports will enable high RPM range.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine wherein the crank bearing disc rotates three times per cycle relative to fixed housingxe2x80x94twice per cycle relative to cylinder block.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine having a gearset configuration for achieving a rotating block and cylinder. A planetary gearset is one preferred gearset configuration although other appropriate gearsets may be used.
One more object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine having two different drive members (crank or block) to provide different gear ratios.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine that is economical in cost to manufacture and operate.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a valveless revolving cylinder internal combustion engine that is simple and easy to use.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a valveless, revolving cylinder internal combustion engine that will run more efficiently and require less maintenance than the engines shown in the prior art due to the elimination of the valve train and the reduction of moving parts.
To the accomplishment of the above and related objects, this invention may be embodied in the form illustrated in the accompanying drawings, attention being called to the fact, however, that the drawings are illustrative only, and that changes may be made in the specific construction illustrated and described within the appended claims.